The broad subject of this Biomedical Research Partnership (BRP) application is the development of novel multidimensional nanotechnologies for sensitive and specific imaging of molecular epitopes that are etiologic for atherosclerosis. The unifying hypothesis is that targeted molecular imaging with novel paramagnetic perfluorocarbon emulsion nanoparticle contrast agents can delineate selected molecular features of atherosclerotic lesions that are critical determinants of early lesion growth and later lesion instability. Noninvasive and early detection of these situations could enhance patient management and potentially reduce the incidence of myocardial infarction and stroke. The long-range goal is to produce a targeted nanoparticle contrast agent characterized by: 1) flexible targeting options depending on the binding ligand selected, 2) flexible imaging choices based on contrast mechanism best suited to the pathology in question, and 3) flexible opportunities for local delivery of therapeutic agents coupled directly with image-based quantification of local nanoparticle deposition. The technology is expected to enable early noninvasive detection of a variety of pathologies, convenient serial outpatient evaluation, and site-targeted delivery of therapeutics as clinically indicated. Stable and safe self-assembling nanoparticles will be developed, refined, and tested for visualization of pathological epitopes with the use of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). Corporate partners who are involved in the research and intended commercialization are Kereos, Inc., Philips Medical Systems, Bristol-Myers Squibb Medical Imaging, and Dow Chemical.